On the Bus
by itoldmomaboutyou
Summary: All Ally wants to do is get home quick so she can send her essay to her english teacher. However, the ride home proves to be bumpy and she finds herself face to face, or rather face to chest, with none other than Austin Moon. Oneshot.


Ally struggled to get onto the city bus as a swarm of Marino High students tried to push their way on. She never understood why all the teens just _had_ to get on the first bus that arrived. Usually she would just wait for the next couple of buses to come around so that she could ride in peace and maybe get some homework started. However today was different. She had to get home early if she wanted to maintain her 99 average in AP English. For some reason her mid term essay failed to send to Dr. Lacava and she thanked her lucky stars she was able to convince the strict teacher to allow her to resend the paper. She had until 5. Her phone read 4:10.

Somehow she managed to get somewhere near the front of the crowd, despite the rude shouting and elbows being jabbed in her side. She looked around and saw that all the seats had been already taken, so she grabbed onto a railing and held on. Now she just had to wait for the rest of the student body to trample their way onto the bus. She turned her attention to the view outside the window opposite her and moved to the left or right whenever someone new got on the bus. Finally the bus driver shut the doors and pulled away from the curb. A few students who didnt get on banged on the side of the bus and shouted at the driver.

_ "Okay Mr. Bus Driver, im going to need you to hurry up."_

Ally watched the blur of trees and houses through the window as the bus rode down the busy streets of Miami. How had Dr. Lacava not received her essay? She triple checked every assignment that left her email. She was shocked when the teacher allowed her to resend the essay. Dr. Lacava was not a very persuasive person. She was a no nonsense teacher who was strict and expected nothing below perfection. However Ally Dawson was one of Marino High's star pupils. Her grades were phenomenal ( she had been able to maintain a 101 average since freshman year) she was a part of the Honors Society, did community service over the weekends and was the perfect role model for other students. So maybe being able to convince Dr. Lacava shouldn't come as that much of a shock to her.

Suddenly the bus took a sharp turn and before she realized what was happening Ally found herself swinging straight into a strong, well built chest. She looked up at the boy she bumped into and apologies started pouring out of her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, turning to face the boy. He had blonde messy hair, bright hazel eyes and was wearing a red shirt in a shade surprisingly similar to the one her face was right now. The boy smiled down at her.

"Its alright." he replied.

Ally smiled back, grabbed the railing again and turned back to the window.

_ "Well that was embarassing."_

She checked her phone again to see that it was now 4:17. She still had a little over forty minutes and the bus was going pretty quickly. She would make it. Ally glanced at the boy she had fallen into. He seemed oddly familiar. He's in her physics class, she remembered, and his name was Austin. And _dang it _he was pretty attractive. Way to go Ally.

She thought about the long list of things she had to accomplish today. Resend the essay, finish her shift at Sonic Boom, complete her homework, start her calc term project, organize her notes for the upcoming finals and finally get some work done on that song she had started – _was that Austin kid watching her? _

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and _yup, he was definitely looking at her._ _Okay, okay, act cool, just pretend to text someone or something. _She took her phone out yet again and _woah_ was it really 4:30? She looked up to see where she was so far. She still had a little bit of a way to go. Just a little bit faster...

And with that, the bus driver slammed on the brakes, causing Ally to loose her footing and fall into Austin yet again.

He laughed this time.

"Woah there," he said grabbing her arm and helping her regain her balance. She definitely noticed his muscles."You okay?"

"Im fine," she replied, blushing. "Sorry again."

"No problem."

Ally grabbed the railing with both hands this time. _We're not doing that again._ How much longer until her stop? She needs to get off this bus before something more embarrassing happens to her. Her mind wandered back to Austin. Austin Moon. He seemed like a nice kid. With a nice body. _What._ She remembered hearing a bit about him from people at school. He sang covers on his youtube channel and apparently he wasn't half bad. She wondered if he liked to play music as much as he liked singing. She herself loved the piano. It was an instrument of many moods and feelings. It could be slow, sad and passionate or it could be upbeat, full of life and exciting. She loved it.

And then came Snake Hill.

Ally forgot about this damn hill, full of twists and unnecessary turns. _Who builds a road on a slope like this anyway._ She held on to the railing for dear life unwilling to have a repeat of what happened twice barely a few minutes ago but _no no no no no -_

She lost her grip on the first turn. And then she found herself pressed up against Austin Moon's chest for the third time that day. Except this time his arm was around her waist. _Breathe._

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Austin said, a big smile appearing on his face.

_Were those butterflies in her stomach ?_

"Im sorry," Ally replied, covering her face with her hand "So sorry."

He chuckled at her and brought her hand away from her face.

"Hey, it's alright. Dont worry about it." He offered her a huge grin.

"I think you can let go of me now."

Now they were both blushing.

Ally smiled wide and ducked her head down. She took her phone out to check the time.

4:45

_Shouldnt I have gotten off by now?_

She looks up to see how much further she has to go.

Her phone drops.

She passed her stop at least three stops ago.

"Hey, you dropped your ph-" Austin started but was interrupted when Ally grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and shoved her way to the front of the bus. "Im really sorry" she yelled to Austin as she clambered off the bus and took off back up the sidewalk.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ally sighed a huge sigh of relief as the 'sent' box appeared on her laptop screen at exactly 4:59. She managed to run home and open up her email in under 15 minutes. She deserved a medal. Ally took her phone and decided to text Trish she would meet her at Sonic Boom in half an hour. However when she unlocked her phone, she found it left open in the notes. All that was written was a number with the initials A.M. next to it.

**So this was a really bad oneshot. I havent written in forever and I got this idea while on the city bus (who wouldve guessed) so I thought I would try it out. Reviews are appreciated (insert heart emoji here)**

**P.S. Im like really bad at creating titles im sorry**


End file.
